Winston Blue (TtT)
Winston Blue, 'or more commonly adressed to as ''Blue Diamond, ''is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that administers Quadrant 2 of the Crystal Territory. Appearance Winston Blue, as one of the rulers of the Gem Empire, can shapeshift easily and change his size to fit the situation he is currently in. He has a royal blue complexion, with messy baby blue hair. His eyes are dark blue, with diamond-shaped pupils. He has dark blue triangular markings under his eye. Outfit TBA Personality Winston Blue is the least aggressive member of the Great Diamond Authority. He treats members of his court with respect, believing that gems are individuals that can do what they want. Although gentle and mellow by nature, Winston Blue will not hesitate to intimidate and be firm if things get worse. Winston Blue is also very introverted individual. Although he may seem cold at first, Winston Blue is very emotional and, in many instances, lacks control of them. He will seem shy and anti-social to strangers, but will be talkative when close friends and companions are present, and even with his own court. Because of this, his court is less uniform and more relaxed than the other diamonds' courts. Winston Blue is also fascinated by the humans' way of life and will sometimes visit human-controlled planets to observe them. His frequent visits to Earth, Blomstralivia, and other planets inhabited by humans has made close friendships between gems and humans. Due to this, Winston Blue has grown to love and cherish humans as well as nature and landscapes. He will also go as far as to eat food and sleep in some instances. Winston is very rarely angry, and fairly submissive. His lax laws and regulations are a result of his submissive nature. When he meets with the other diamonds to discuss issues and new ideas, he often feels opressed since he feels inferior to the other diamonds. Since his submissive nature is fueled by his low self-confidence, he leaves most decisions to others while he only has a minor influence on it. He often feels inadequate or insufficient, which only amplifies his low self-esteem. Abilities Being a Diamond, Winston Blue is one of the most powerful gems in the entire Gem Empire. Due to his large size, he is able to life up a human with relative ease. Unique Abilities *'Cyrokinesis/Hydrokinesis; Winston Blue can manipulate ice and its other forms very easily. He can also manipulate water, and freeze water or melt ice. He can create solid, precise shapes and models out of water and ice. Although very powerful in his normal or elated state, he cannot use it properly once he is overwhelmed or consumed in emotions, or if he is distracted. **'Water-Walking': Winston Blue can walk on liquid water with relative ease. **'Precise replication': Winston Blue can replicate and create models of gems or weapons and use them with relative ease. This ability, however, cannot be utilized if he isn't concentrated enough Relationships Blue Tahitian Pearl Being part of Winston Blue's court, Blue Pearl is a big part of his daily activities. Winston Blue sees him as more of a grown child or a companion than a servant, which has proven to be beneficial for both parties. Although Blue Pearl admits that comforting him and dealing with his unstable emotions is "tiring and wasting valuable time," and even go as far as to say that Winston Blue himself is a mess, he looks up to him and admires him. It is shown that Blue Pearl cares for his diamond very much, often asking him how was his day going and helping him with anything he needs. He stops whatever he is doing just to check up on Winston, whom is grateful for his loyalty. TBA Trivia *His design was originally going to be Tonyo's concept of a genderbent canon Blue Diamond. Gemology *Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. *Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. **It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. **The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. *Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. **Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. **There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. **Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. *Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. **Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. **Specific colors will trade under specific names. ***Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the likely causes of blue color in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. *Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. **Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. **Canada has recently become a primary commercial source for fine white diamonds. *One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond and is one of the largest diamonds ever to be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. *A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilizes the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary. *Blue diamonds represent peace, spirituality, and good health. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Alonzo's Sanctuary Category:Blue Diamonds court